Embarazo
by Kumiko-Kori
Summary: .:Terminado:. Una titán embarazada, un líder ni enterado de la situación y un chico verde muy emocionado. Pero, un momento ¿La embarazada es Starfire o Raven? RobStar y CBxRav
1. ¿Positivo?

**Disclaimer: **_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro._

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Positivo?**_

Los segundos se le hacían eternos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar. Nunca había sentido que cinco minutos demoraran tanto en pasar. Respiró hondo por décima vez para calmarse, no recordaba ser tan impaciente como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, pero siendo sincera no podía esperar más.

—Raven ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó, con la ansiedad gravada en la voz.

—Sólo un minuto más.

Un minuto… sólo tendría que esperar un minuto más, no era nada. Faltando veinte segundos sintió que iba a morir, y es que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Ya?

Raven se dio media vuelta con un extraño intento de sonrisa en su pálido rostro— Ya —anunció en voz baja.

Los ojos de Starfire se dilataron, era la hora de la verdad, no podía acobardarse a última hora sobre todo después de haber soportado esos horribles y angustiosos cinco minutos. Cerró los ojos y cerró los puños, dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga— Dime Rae, ¿Qué salió?

La joven caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja, quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados— Positivo —dijo después de hacer una pequeña pausa—. Estás embarazada, Star —continuó después de ver cómo su amiga abría sus enormes ojos sorprendidos.

No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, no podía decir que estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero definitivamente no acaba de creer lo que había escuchado de boca de su mejor amiga.

Raven le mostró la prueba de embarazo, pero era en vano ya que la pelirroja no entendía, sólo vio una pequeña cruz roja a la que no le dio mucha importancia. ¡Estaba embarazaba! Ya nada le importaba en ese momento más que eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga, dando un grito de alegría.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es increíble! —empezó a gritar. Un millón de sensaciones empezaron a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, al saber que un nuevo ser crecía dentro de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Se abalanzó hacia Raven para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, mientras una rebelde lágrima empezaba a bajar por su mejilla.

—Shh, Star —se apuró a decir Raven—. Sé que estás feliz, pero ¡estamos en medio del baño! Si los chicos nos escuchan…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Starfire mientras deshacía el abrazo, y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. No podía evitarlo, en serio estaba muy contenta.

—Increíble— dijo Raven tratando de asimilar la idea también—. No sabía que tú y Robin… —Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, no quería ser indiscreta. Vio como el rostro de Starfire iba tornándose cada vez más rojo, a tal punto que casi no había diferencia entre su rostro y su cabello—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eh… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando ustedes se fueron a comer pizza?

Raven se tomó un momento para recordar— Sí, lo recuerdo. Aquella vez regresamos muy tarde.

La pelirroja asintió— Es fue la última vez que… bueno, ya sabes.

—Pero fue hace como dos semanas —recordó la joven de piel pálida. Luego se dio cuenta de algo— …entonces ese el tiempo que llevas embarazada.

Starfire sonrió, luego inconsciente e inmediatamente la joven pelirroja llevó ambas manos a su vientre desnudo. A partir de ese momento debía usar ropa más abrigada.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño. Raven abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver del otro lado a tres chicos son una expresión confundida.

—¿Si?

—Oigan, muchachas, llevan más de veinte minutos ahí adentro ¿Sucede algo malo? —Fue Robin el que habló.

—No, Robin ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Starfire con una sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa.

—Claramente te escuché gritar, Star —contestó él tranquilamente.

—También nosotros —ayudaron Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

Raven negó con la cabeza— Son cosas de chicas, no les interesa.

Robin alzó una ceja ¿Cosas de chicas? Era definitivamente la peor excusa que había usado su amiga en todo el tiempo que la conocía.

—Eso es ridículo.

—En serio, no sucede nada. No sean tan escandalosos —Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar a Starfire del brazo y llevarla a su habitación.

El líder titán sabía que algo estaban ocultando esas dos chicas, generalmente no se comportaban de esa manera. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, esperando que sólo fueran alucinaciones suyas.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

No lo podía negar, estar sentada al lado de Robin era muy agradable. Generalmente no tenían mucho tiempo para cosas como esas. Esta vez había sido el mismísimo Robin quien la había invitado a ver una película… en su habitación. Y no era que al petirrojo no le agradaba ir al cine, sino que al estar en la torre se sentía más tranquilo por si algo malo sucedía.

Hacía dos días que Starfire se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y su cabeza aún seguía asimilando la idea. En realidad la chica había pasado dos noches enteras sin poder dormir, por pasársela pensando en cómo decirle a su querido noviecito acerca de _ése_ asunto. Pero definitivamente lo que más asustaba a la alienígena, era la reacción de su pareja.

Varias veces había visto en las películas cómo reaccionaban los terrícolas ante tal noticia: Unos se desmayaban, otros perdían el habla, y los demás huían corriendo despavoridos.

Se preguntó cuál de todas sería la reacción de Robin.

Miró a su alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas, lo único que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación era el televisor que estaba prendido. Ella y el líder titán estaban sentados en la cama de éste. En ese momento pensó que era un buen momento para decírselo, todo estaba en calma, la falta de luz no permitiría que el chico viera el gran sonrojo de la chica a la hora de decírselo y además, había una cama por si Robin caía desmayado.

—Oye, Robin… —Lo llamó, mirando hacia la dirección opuesta. En un acto de valentía, acababa de decidirse: iba a decírselo.

El chico la miró un poco extrañado— ¿Qué sucede?

¿Y qué tal si se quedaba sin habla? ¿Y qué tal si huía despavorido y nunca más regresaba?

La valentía sólo le había durado treinta segundos, en este mismo momento se sentía la chica más cobarde del mundo. Suspiró sonoramente y abrió la boca:— Tengo un poco de frío.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Frío? Pero si estaba más acalorada que nunca.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa y aún con la mirada en la pantalla, fingiendo enorme concentración, pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Starfire y la atrajo hacia él. Fui lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para que la pelirroja no sintiera frío. Era eso o ponerle su chaqueta encima, y ésta idea no le gustaba tanto como la primera.

Ella se sorprendió ante esto. A pesar que ella y el chico eran novios desde hacía más un año y medio, generalmente el petirrojo no daba muchas muestras de cariño como ésta, y mucho menos frente a sus compañeros.

Se sentía tan bien recostaba en el pecho del joven, algunas veces Robin podía ser muy tierno.

—Star, estás un poco extraña.

Ella sonrío restándole importancia— Es sólo tu imaginación.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez no era buena idea contarle a Robin. Sí. Lo mejor sería que Robin se diera cuenta por sí sólo. Esto implicaría un par de meses, de seguro. Pero prefería eso a decirle en la cara a Robin.

Sonrió feliz, de seguro esa noche sí podría dormir.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Tocó la puerta de metal tres veces, pero nadie abrió. A veces se preguntaba en donde rayos se metía Raven. Muchas otras, sospechaba que en algunas ocasiones ella no quería abrirle la puerta.

Gruñó al pensar en la última opción.

Entendía que a Raven no le gustaba que entraran a su habitación, pero cada vez se convencía más de que eso se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Pero no era justo, él la dejaba entrar a su habitación cuando quisiera. (Ahora trataba de mantener su habitación ordenada)

Se convirtió en una mosca verde y entró a la habitación por el pequeño espacio que había debajo de la puerta metálica. Una vez adentro tomó su forma humana, y descubrió con asombro que la habitación estaba vacía.

¡Rayos! ¿En dónde estaría metida Raven?

Se dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, pero al pasar por el estante de la gótica se detuvo al ver un objeto ya conocido para él.

Un espejo.

Aún después de tanto tiempo podía recordar todos los problemas que le había causado, pero no podía negar que gracias a lo sucedido había logrado acercarse más a Raven, hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero inmediatamente recordó que era mejor no coger las cosas de Raven, sobre todo si son espejos que abren portales a la mente de tu novia. Al soltar el espejo, una pequeña caja que estaba en la esquina del estante cayó al tacho de basura que se encontraba en el suelo.

El Chico Bestia se apresuró a recogerlo, no le importó mucho porque el tacho estaba lleno sólo de papeles. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, al lado de la cajita había algo blanco… No pudo evitar cogerlo para saber de qué se trataba. Era muy curioso, y no iba a negarlo.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer lo que tenía entre las manos en ese momento. Era… ¿Una prueba de embarazo? Se detuvo a pensar por tres minutos… Sí, lo era. Aún con la boca semiabierta de la impresión, miró de nuevo lo que tenía entre sus manos… ¡Era positivo!

—No lo puedo creer —dijo después de recuperar el aliento— ¡Raven está embarazada! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

**N.A.:**

¡Hola~! No puedo creer que haya publicado después de tanto tiempo, pero me puse a revisar los fics que empecé hace tiempo (más de un año u.ú), y pues no sé xD, ya está ahí, sería cuestión de que lo termine xD.

Espero no estar hablando sola u.ú, jeje. Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo. Aviso que habrá BBxRav :D, y… creo que después estará más entretenido. Y ya, si han leído ¡muchas gracias! Espero me digan qué tal les pareció y si lo continúo o de plano lo dejo ahí u.u

Bye x)


	2. Antojo

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 2: Antojo**_

No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos semanas, era verdad lo que decían sus amigos acerca de que "El tiempo se pasa volando". Ella aseguraba que su vientre había crecido uno o dos centímetros, pero al preguntárselo a Raven, ésta había contestado que no había notado cambio alguno.

Desde luego la pelirroja esperaba que con eso, al fin Robin se diera cuenta de su _estado_, pero nada. El chico ni imaginaba lo que le sucedía.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy también? —Preguntó una inocente Starfire con una sonrisita de niña que hacía que luciera encantadora. O al menos para Robin era así. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del petirrojo, con su ropa de dormir lila y un peluche de uno mono con un antifaz en la mano derecha.

—Claro —respondió él. Hacía tres meses que habían comenzado con esa _costumbre_ de dormir juntos en el cuarto de él (De hecho ni era necesario ya que ella preguntara). Y todo había comenzado porque la pelirroja había visto una película de terror que la había asustado mucho, por lo que se había negado rotundamente a dormir sin compañía. ¿Y qué mejor compañía que tu novio?

La chica avanzó lentamente, seguida por Robin.

Se recostó en la cama y luego se cubrió con las sábanas. El chico apagó las luces y se acostó junto a ella. Ya era tarde y ambos tenían sueño.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse de una vez, pero escuchó un ruido que hizo que abriera los ojos. Parecía provenir del techo, y a decir verdad le había causado un poco de miedo. Inmediatamente se aferró al pecho de Robin, al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró.

—Creo que ha empezado a llover.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso?

Robin sonrió— Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte— y después de decir eso le dio un beso en la frente—. Ahora empiezo a creer que nunca debiste ver esa película tú sola a la mitad de la noche.

Ella también sonrió— Pienso igual.

—Hasta mañana.

—Que descanses bien —contestó sin moverse un solo milímetro. Estaba muy cómoda así, abrazada a Robin. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndola y finalmente cayó dormida.

.

.

.

Chocolate.

Eso era en todo lo que había podido pensar en el poco tiempo que se había estado despierta. Es más ¡Acaba de soñar con una barra de chocolate! ¡Quería chocolate!

Y lo quería en ese mismo momento.

Su cuerpo pedía chocolate.

No tenía idea de qué hora era en ese momento, al mirar la ventana vio que todo estaba oscuro. Aún así, no le importó, en verdad quería comer chocolate.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y luego sacudió suavemente a Robin con la intención despertarlo.

—Robin… —susurró mientras seguía sacudiéndolo. Pero éste no despertó. Al contrario, se dio media vuelta e hizo caso omiso al susurro que llamaba su nombre.

—¡Robin! —gritó ahora sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

El joven, sobresaltado, se incorporó de una salto— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desesperado mientras encendía torpemente la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche.

—Chocolate —pronunció ella.

—¿Qué pasa con el chocolate? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Tenía sueño y ella hablaba de chocolate!

—Es que _quiero___chocolate.

El chico se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin poder creerlo todavía— Mañana —contestó dándose media vuelta y disponiéndose a dormir para retomar su hermoso sueño.

—Es que _necesito_ comer chocolate. ¡Ahora! Siento que moriré si no lo como —argumentó mientras lo hamaqueaba con fuerza.

Robin se sentó en la cama, y miró el reloj.

—Son las tres de la mañana. Seguro sobrevivirás unas horas…

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y le susurró al oído:— Por favor.

El líder titán gruñó. ¿Para que intentar luchar cuando sabía que la batalla estaba perdida?

—Iré por tu chocolate.

"_Cobarde" _le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

.

.

.

_«Que descanses bien_» Le había dicho.

¿Cómo quería que descansara bien si lo mandaba a comprar chocolate a las tres de la mañana?

Después de caminar diez cuadras finalmente había encontrado una tienda abierta. Y en este momento se encontraba camino a su habitación con cuatro barras de chocolate en las manos.

—Odio el chocolate —murmuró después de bostezar dos veces seguidas. Y era en serio, no quería volver a probar una sola pizca de ese dulce por el resto de su vida, o por lo menos en unos diez o quince años.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, agradeciendo infinitamente ya que sabía que en unos minutos volvería a disfrutar de su cama de nuevo.

—Aquí está tu adorado choco… —empezó a decir al tiempo que encendía la luz.

Y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Estaba dormida. Con una tenue sonrisa grabada en el rostro y los cabellos alborotados. Por supuesto, no podía negar que estaba muy linda, pero… ¡Estaba dormida!

Profundamente dormida.

—Después de haber caminado tanto… —susurró después de suspirar sonoramente.

La pelirroja se removió entre las sábanas, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro— Mmm… chocolate…

El chico no sabía exactamente si reír o ponerse a llorar como una niñita en ese momento.

—Mañana habrá tiempo de matarla, ahora debo dormir—Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tumbarse en la cama junto a su novia y quedarse profundamente dormido.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

El aburrimiento hizo que el Chico Bestia saliera de su habitación rumbo a la sala, en busca de alguien con quien conversar, o en todo caso, alguien a quien molestar. Iba caminando pausadamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Al instante llegó a la sala y se encontró con que sólo era Raven la que estaba allí, sentada en el sillón, leyendo tranquilamente.

Normalmente la sala de la torre no se encontraba así de tranquila.

—¿Y los demás? —interrogó él, tomando asiento a lado de la chica de ojos amatistas.

—No lo sé —respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía. Luego agrego algo:— Espera. Si no me equivoco, Cyborg salió, los otros dos deben estar en alguna parte de la torre.

Chico Bestia asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, en su mente tenía otros pensamientos. Y es que aún no terminaba de entender por qué Raven no le había contado todavía a cerca de _eso. _Había esperado pacientemente durante tres semanas a que ella tomara la iniciativa y se lo contara, pero finalmente no le había dicho nada.

La chica gótica siguió con su lectura, prácticamente ignorando al verde que permanecía a su lado pensativo. Ahora que recordaba, él se había estado comportando de una manera un tanto fuera de lo común. Cada vez que la encontraba le preguntaba: "¿Te duele algo?" o "¿Te sientes bien?" Y no entendía por qué.

—Oye, Rae ¿No se te antoja algo? —Es que hacía poco había leído (Sí, había _leído, _ni el mismo se lo creía) que a las chicas embarazadas se les daba por tener antojos.

—¿Por qué los preguntas? —interrogó extrañada.

—No lo sé… se me ocurrió que tal vez te apeteciera algo especial… —Luego se agachó y sacó algo de debajo del sillón. Había olvidado que lo había dejado allí— ¡Puedo prepararte lo que sea de este libro! —exclamó mostrándole un libro de cocina de tapa verde, titulado "Vegetarianos al Ataque"

Ella dudó por unos segundos antes de contestar— Oye, yo no soy vegetariana. Paso.

Las orejas puntiagudas del joven verde decayeron—De acuerdo, podría cocinarte lo que quieras ¿En serio no se te antoja nada?

Raven pareció pensarlo por unos tres segundos

—Sí —anunció finalmente.

Al Chico Bestia le brillaron los ojos de la emoción— ¿Qué es?

—Que te vayas y me dejes leer tranquila mi libro —pronunció sin alterarse.

El menor de los titanes se puso en pie— Eres cruel… —dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación, con la barbilla en alto— Luego no me llames cuando tengas algún antojo.

.

.

.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

**N.A.: **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! (xSweetMarshmalloWx, Luuz, Sakima, kitako-Hi, Laxy, Son Shaiveg Tasio, Raven Sakura (Y obviamente Black xD) Me alegraron mucho xD. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y supongo que las dudas que tenían ya quedaron aclaradas ¿no?

No me maten si Chico Bestia sufre un poco (Es culpa de Raven xD). Y bueno ¿Qué tal este capi? x) ¿Quién quiere chocolate? (?) ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Bye!


	3. ¿Dolor de estómago?

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Dolor de estómago?**_

Plasmus era muy molesto. Siempre encontraba una forma de escapar de prisión. O es que las prisiones en Jump City eran realmente malas o Plasmus era muy ingenioso. De seguro sería lo primero.

Los cinco titanes llegaron al estacionamiento en donde se suponía estaba Plasmus causando alboroto. Y así era. Estaba tomando litros y litros de gasolina y luego —formando una mezcla realmente asquerosa color negro verdusco— arrojándola en todos los autos que estaban ahí.

—Es asqueroso —Dijo Starfire. Y es que el olor era también muy desagradable.

—Siempre —Agregó Chico Bestia antes de transformarse en una tigre e ir corriendo hacia Plasmus.

La pelirroja sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, pero en ese momento era más importante detener a Plasmus.

—¡Titanes, al ataque! —se escuchó la voz del líder del equipo.

Los tres chicos corrieron con mucha energía dispuestos a terminar con eso de una vez. Raven, después de bostezar, levitó hacia donde se encontraba el causante de problemas. Starfire empezó a volar lentamente para ayudar a sus amigas (aunque dudada que necesitaran ayuda), pero el olor que venía desde Plasmus no la dejó continuar. Sentía el estómago revuelto y se arrepintió de haber tomado ese vaso de mostaza antes de salir, tal vez ese había sido en parte el problema. Se armó de fuerzas y empezó a caminar, pero de repente la mirada se le nubló, sentía que todo daba vueltas.

—¡Starfire! —escuchó la voz de Robin llamándola, pero no pudo oír más.

Robin corrió hacia donde estaba la tamaraniana, olvidando por completo a Plasmus quien aprovechó el momento para liberarse.

Los demás también corrieron a ver qué sucedía con su amiga.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

—No lo sé, sólo vi que cayó al suelo —respondió Cyborg.

—¿Star? —la llamó Robin, dándole suaves golpes en el rostro. Se había agachado y tenía la cabeza de Starfrie apoyada en sus piernas. Se dio vuelta y vio a Plasmus destruyendo todo lo que podía. Quería pararse y acabar con ese asunto de una vez, pero por otro lado estaba su novia, tampoco podía dejarla en ese estado— Encárguense de ella, Cyborg, vamos por Plasmus. Raven, dejo todo en tus manos.

—¿Es mi impresión o me está ignorando? —dijo el verde cuando el líder estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo.

Raven esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

Starfire abrió lentamente los ojos— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste.

—Ahh —Se quejó la pelirroja tocándose el estómago— Creo que algo que comí me cayó mal.

Raven la miró y asintió— Tal vez…

.

.

.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Star ha estado con náuseas desde la mañana —suspiró Robin—. No sé que hacer, no se le pasa con nada.

—Iré a verla —contestó Raven levantándose de la alfombra.

Robin se quedó sorprendido. La chica gótica no interrumpía sus meditaciones por nada del mundo. Era muy extraño, esas dos se la pasaban todo el día juntas, siempre se encerraban un par de horas en la habitación de la gótica. Y ese solo hecho de por sí mostraba que algo andaba mal.

No era se su estilo, pero decidió seguir a Raven, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero ya le estaba empezando a preocupar la actitud de las chicas.

Vio que la joven de ojos amatistas entró a la habitación de la pelirroja y dudó un poco si acercarse. Finalmente se decidió y lo hizo. Raven no había cerrado completamente y vio por una rendija al par de chicas sentadas en la cama.

Por más que trataba de escuchar, no logró escuchar nada. Ellas hablaban en susurros. Tal vez estaba alucinando cosas, ya le habían dicho varias veces —y sus propios compañeros— que tenía una actitud un poco paranoica.

No era nada, de seguro.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—Raven…

—¡Sal de mi habitación!

—No quiero…

Una venita apareció en la frente de Raven ¿Es que a Chico Bestia le gustaba molestarla? ¿Tenía una obsesión con su habitación o algo?

—Te quedas, pero solo si guardas silencio.

El joven asintió y se acomodó al lado de la chica gótica.

—¿Qué lees?

Raven lo observó de reojo— Shh…

—Pero solo quiero saber…

—Shh…

El verde no aguantó más, se sentía abandonado, de hecho sentía que Raven estaba enamorada de los libros más que de él. Por Dios, era patético, estaba celoso de los libros. Pero a ese punto lo llevaba la indiferencia de Raven… Okay, ya estaba delirando.

En un movimiento rápido se acercó al rostro de Raven e hizo que sus labios se juntaran. Raven (milagrosamente) soltó el libro y correspondió al gesto de su novio.

Eran contadas las veces en las que Raven daba muestras de afecto, pero Chico bestia sabía aprovecharlas.

Se acercó más a ella y la tomó de los hombros, antes de volver a besarla.

—Chico Bestia… —Logró articular ella en un suspiro.

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo bulla…

Se separaron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque a Raven solo le duró unos diez segundos, Chico Bestia amaba cuando la gótica le dedicaba esas sonrisas, sabía que eran solo para él.

—¿Qué es eso…? —Vio debajo de la cama la punta de unas revistas y las sacó para ojearlas.

—¡Deja eso!

¡Eran todas acerca del embarazo!

Raven se las arranchó de las manos y las volvió a colocar en su anterior lugar.

—¿Por qué…?

—No es asunto tuyo. Ahora sal de mi habitación.

El menor de los titanes hizo caso con mucho pesar. ¿No era asunto suyo? ¡Iban a tener un bebé! Estaba totalmente involucrado. No entendía el comportamiento de Raven… era obvio que estaba esperando un niño ¿Por qué seguía ocultándoselo?

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

Estaba harto de esa situación.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—Toma.

—Gracias —Starfire recibió el chocolate con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Aún te sigue doliendo el estómago? —interrogó el enmascarado notablemente preocupado.

—No… ya me pasó —Se llevó el chocolate a la boca— Puaj… —Expulsó el pedazo que había mordido— Está malogrado.

—¿Eh? —Era extraño…—Déjame ver —Robin tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca—. No tiene nada, sabe muy bien.

La pelirroja hizo otro intento y nuevamente probó un pequeño pedazo, pero inmediatamente alejó la bolsa— Aleja eso de mí, es asqueroso.

Robin la observó confundido.

—¿Sabes que estás muy extraña?

—¿Ah, sí…? No le he notado.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón negro de la sala. Robin se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tomándola desprevenidamente por las muñecas, quedando frente a frente.

—Me ocultas algo —Más que una pregunta, usó un tono de afirmación.

—¿Qué…?

Robin la calló con un beso y haciendo un mal movimiento, terminó encima de Starfire. Mantenía sus manos en sus muñecas, pero el beso se había profundizado un poco más.

—No tienes que ocultarme nada… —Le dijo cuando se separaron, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de su novia, y sus húmedos labios pidiendo más, volvió a devorarle los labios a besos.

—Robin… —suspiró Starfire en medio de un beso. El chico le estaba pidiendo que le dijera _eso_ que ocultaba. No podía resistirse a la voz suplicante de su novio queriendo conocer la verdad. Siendo sinceros, los besos de Robin la tenían en las nubes, pero en ese momento tomó valor y decidió decírselo, le pareció una situación romántica para… ¿Anunciar un hijo? Como fuera, estaba decidida a decírselo— Robin… yo…

—¡Váyanse a su habitación! —Exclamó Cyborg, divertido; quien había entrado junto con los otros a la sala. Habían regresado de comer en la pizzería y se encontraban con tremenda escenita.

Robin se separó inmediatamente de Starfire y se puso de pie a un lado del sillón. Esta vez sí que estaba avergonzado, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

—Veo que aprovechan el tiempo cuando tienen la torre sólo para ustedes —añadió el verde con una mirada pícara dirigida a Robin.

Starfire estaba tan o más avergonzada que su líder, pero solo atinó a quedarse callada.

—Lamentamos interrumpir… por favor prosigan en su habitación —Cyborg no podía aguantar las ganas de molestar a su sonrojado líder.

Para su sorpresa Robin no se estaba defendiendo, simplemente callaba.

—Ya cállense…—murmuró Robin mirando a otro lado.

—Raven ¿Quieres un besito? —Empezó a decir el menor, fingiendo ser Robin.

Raven le puso la palma en el rostro— Ni jugando…

—Qué cruel eres… —se quejó Chico Bestia con un puchero.

—¿Nos trajeron algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar el enmascarado, que estaba con un hambre voraz.

—Claro, besucón… —Aunque Cyborg no lo notó por el antifaz, Robin le envió una mirada asesina— Traje una pizza italiana para ti y una con mostaza extra para Star.

A la mencionada le brillaron los ojos y fue volando —literalmente— a destapar la caja con la pizza que ella adoraba.

Empezó a comer la pizza con ansias, pero después de la segunda mordida fue corriendo al baño.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Cuando las miradas de Raven y el líder titán se cruzaron, éste sintió algo raro. Era obvio que Raven sabía lo que le sucedía a Starfire… ¿Estaba enferma, acaso? Bueno eso era obvio, estaba enferma del estómago, pero… ¿Qué más podía ser? Se rompía la cabeza pensando, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Lo lamento, creo que ya no quiero pizza.

—¿Otra vez mal del estómago? —preguntó Robin, aunque sabía de antemano que la respuesta era obvia.

—Creo que sí…

–Ven, te examinaré —dijo Cyborg tomándola de la mano.

—¡No! —gritó. Y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos— Perdón. Quiero decir… no… es que me da pena… es un simple dolor de estómago.

—Bueno —respondió el chico metálico encogiéndose los hombros. El grito de la chica los había dejado asustados.

—Mas bien… se me antoja tofu.

Al verde le brillaron los ojos.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina, pensando en con qué delicioso platillo a base de tofu podía deleitar a su alienígena amiga.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó inocentemente Starfire al ver las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos— Tengo dolor de estómago…

.

.

.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

**N.A.: **

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les esté agradando el fic ˆˆ. ¿Qué tal el capi? Star ya la está haciendo larga ¿no? xD. Ah y por cierto, lamento si hay Ooc, espero estar manejando bien la relación entre Raven y CB. En fin xD…

Espero me dejen sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :3

Bye!


	4. Cambios de humor

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 4: Cambios de humor**_

Cinco semanas exactas, marcados en su calendario. Su vientre había crecido muy poco, y eso le molestaba. Estaba ansiosa por estar 'panzona', como había oído una vez que llamaba el menor de los titanes a una mujer embarazada. Deseaba que su vientre delatara por sí mismo el estado en el que se encontraba. Era más fácil para ella que el chico descubriera todo por sí mismo. Aunque jamás había pensado que Robin fuera tan o más despistado que ella misma.

En ese momento se sentía bastante extraña. Sentía que quería algo, pero cuando lo tenía, se hartaba de eso. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería.

Robin entró en su habitación sin previo aviso— Ah. Estabas aquí… —Susurró.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la pelirroja un poco ida.

—Ya llegaron, están en la sala —anunció el enmascarado con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Había realizado un proyecto junto con sus camaradas, Los Titanes Este, y estaba un poco emocionado respecto a eso.

—Voy enseguida —respondió la tamaraniana emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga Abeja y a todo su equipo. Se arregló un poco el cabello y después de darse un vistazo rápido frente al espejo se reunió con todos en la sala.

—Hola a todos —Saludó una vez allí. Todos le respondieron el saludo entusiastas, Más y Menos se quedaron mirándola embobados y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—Tomemos un pequeño descanso antes de empezar, deben estar cansados por el viaje—sugirió Cyborg. Al líder no le agradó mucho la idea, pero al ver que los Titanes del Este asentían, no le quedó más que aceptar él también.

Starfire cogió a gótica y a la morena de las manos y las llevó a una esquina.

—Hablemos —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pelirroja.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Abeja sorprendida.

—No lo sé… contémonos nuestros secretos —Abeja y Raven se miraron la una a la otra y alzaron una ceja.

Chico Bestia estaba alardeando a Aqualad sobre los récords que batía en los videojuegos, pero enseguida llegó Cyborg a desmentirlo. Así los tres iniciaron una discusión trivial y absurda, que para ellos era de lo más divertida.

Antes de empezar con sus asuntos decidieron también comer primero. Robin empezó a sospechar que esos cinco había ido allí más para pasar un buen rato que por estar interesado en el proyecto que tenía en mente.

—Iré a comprar unas bebidas —anunció Cyborg.

—Voy contigo —dijo Robin aburrido de comparar y discutir con Speedy sobre la calidad de sus sorprendentes armas.

Cuando Robin estuvo fuera de la torre, Speedy aprovechó para acercarse a Starfire, quien estaba buscando a Silkie por la cocina, llamándolo a gritos.

—Estás radiante Star —le piropeó el pelirrojo mirándola coquetamente—. _Claro que no más que yo —_Añadió para sus adentros.

—Esto… gracias —dijo. Era extraño que Speedy la halagara. Es decir, era un gran chico, pero nunca habían sido muy cercanos. Ahora que lo miraba bien… se parecía bastante a Robin, y no sólo por el antifaz, sino también en la sonrisa. Incluso hasta tenían la misma estatura. De hecho, acababa de darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era Speedy— Tú no te quedas atrás —Intentó corresponder al halago, inocentemente.

—Apuesto a que haríamos una gran pareja —Soltó para sorpresa de Starfire, quien lo observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión.

Y es que Robin se había negado rotundamente a comunicarles a los demás titanes sobre su noviazgo con Starfire. Ella habría estado encantada de que sus amigos se enteraran de lo oficial de su relación, pero si Robin no quería decirlo nada podía hacer. Además le hubiera encantado cerrarles la boca a todas esas chicas que se quedaban literalmente babeando por el enmascarado.

—También lo creo —dijo sin pensarlo, sólo para calmar los ánimos de su compañero titán. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

—¿En serio? —Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Starfire. Más, Menos y Chico Bestia estaban haciendo un escándalo y el chico aprovechó para acercarse más a la pelirroja.

—¿En serio qué? —preguntó ella confundida. Se había puesto a buscar con la mirada nuevamente a Silkie y había olvidado por un segundo que el pelirrojo estaba a su lado.

Speedy miró los labios entreabiertos de su compañera— Yo sólo estaba bromeando, pero si lo crees así…

Starfire se asustó, Speedy estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Cuando ella se dispuso a alejarlo con su brazo, él le acarició la mejilla suavemente— Aunque no bromeaba cuando dije que te ves radiante.

—¿E-eh?

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Gritó Robin entrando a la habitación.

—Oye, oye —respondió el pelirrojo tomando a Starfire por la cintura— ¿Por qué tan celoso?

El líder no aguantó más, sabía de antemano que él no sabía de su relación son Star, pero no por eso iba a permitir ese tipo de coqueteos. Tomó a Starfire por la muñeca y de un tirón la llevó a su habitación, bastante ofuscado. Realmente le molestaba la actitud pedante de ese chico, pero lo que más le había molestado era que _su _novia no había hecho nada por detenerlo cuando se había acercado tanto a ella.

—Robin, me duele…

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación la soltó sin mucho cuidado obligándola a que se sentara en su cama.

—Estás siendo muy brusco.

—Y tú estás siendo muy… —Se calló antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. No quería discutir con ella y menos por la culpa del tarado narcisista de Speedy.

—¿Muy qué? —interrogó ella, enfadada.

—No importa —Se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cara con las manos intentando calmarse—. Oye, Star, tú pudiste detenerlo… ¡estaba a punto de besarte!

—¡Claro que no! Estaba hablándome de no sé qué…

—¡Sí, claro! 'No sé qué', muy interesante…

Starfire bufó molesta. Lo único que ella quería era encontrar a Silkie para darle de comer… luego venía Speedy a halagarla y a hablarle de algo que no prestó atención. Y después Robin se ponía a gritarle como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —Estaba enfadada, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la culpable?

—No, claro que no… —El chico se calmó un poco, pero la sangre aún le hervía por los celos, aunque él nunca aceptaría que estaba celoso. Pero si lo pensaba bien… sus celos estaban totalmente fundamentados. Es que tenía ganas de matar a ese chico.

—Pues más te vale —respondió ella mirando a otro lado.

—¡¿Encima te enfadas conmigo?

—Qué querías, eres un tonto por echarme la culpa cuando yo no hice nada.

—¡Exacto! —Contestó él— Él podía haberse acercado mucho más a ti, podía hasta haberte besado… ¡Y tú no hacías nada!

—¡Estás paranoico!

—Sé lo que vi…

—No, no lo sabes, porque tiene ese tonto antifaz ¡que no te permite ver con claridad! —Salió de la habitación bastante ofuscada, dando un portazo detrás de ella.

Robin abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás creyó que él y Starfire tendrían ese tipo de discusiones. Se sintió mal por haber seguido con eso, no tenía sentido pelear y no le gustaba cómo se ponía Star cuando se enfadaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró sonoramente. Era una tontería. Aunque él no tuviera la culpa iba a intentar tragarse su orgullo y pedirle disculpas.

.

.

.

Al final el proyecto de Robin había quedado en nada. Después del incidente, Abeja se había puesto a regañar a su compañero por causar un lío, éste obviamente no se había quedado atrás, respondiendo los regaños de su amiga con fundamentos tontos. Y así se había iniciado toda una discusión en la sala, ya que también Chico Bestia y Cyborg se había incorporado a ésta.

Los Titanes del Este acabaron yéndose, con una apenada Abeja por lo ocurrido y unos tristes gemelos deseosos de pasar más tiempo con la 'Señorita Starfire'.

En la noche la Torre quedó en silencio y nadie mencionó ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. De hecho, Robin y Starfire no habían hablado en toda la tarde. La chica había estado encerrada en su habitación lo que restaba del día.

El líder titán decidió visitar a su novia en la noche, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y decidió terminar esta tonta situación por él mismo. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, iba a disculparse. Estaba completamente seguro de que la pelirroja las aceptaría y si nadie volvía a mencionar el asunto, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Tocó la puerta suavemente hasta oír el "Adelante" de labios de su novia. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, las luces de la lámpara en la mesita de noche iluminaban tenuemente la habitación.

Starfire, que estaba recostada en su redonda cama, se giró para ver quién era el que acaba de entrar. Su ceño se frunció involuntariamente al ver que se trataba de Robin, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada al borde la cama, en dirección contraria a donde estaba el joven.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Sigues enfadada?

Sus músculos se relajaron y su expresión cambió inmediatamente. Soltó un suspiro sonoro antes de responder— Quizá…

El chico se acercó a ella con el sigilo que lo caracterizaba y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás— Lo siento.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? —Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta— Perdón, Robin. En serio, de repente me enfadé por una estupidez, soy una _miltbubk. _

El chico arqueó una ceja— Eso depende.

Ella curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba— ¿De qué?

—Si las _miltbubks _son tan lindas como tú…

Ella soltó una carcajada y luego añadió— En serio lo siento, no sé porqué me alteré tanto, no era yo… creo que fue el efecto de la pasta de dientes.

—¿Comiste pasta de dientes?

—Se me antojó —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros— Pero creo que me excedí al terminarme los tres empaques.

Robin abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido— Después te quejas de los dolores de estómago.

Ella sonrió divertida. No sabía si su inesperado enfado había sido causa de su embarazo, pero esperaba que así fuera. No quería volverse a sentirse así. Acababa de prometerse que no iba a volver a discutir nunca más Robin.

—Nunca más —Susurró antes de acostarse en su cama, usando el pecho de Robin como almohada.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—¿Crees que algún día te pondrás celosa?

Raven lo observó divertida y con una ceja alzada— ¿A qué viene eso?

El verde simplemente encogió los hombros— Curiosidad, supongo.

La gótica no tuvo ni que pensarlo— La respuesta es fácil: no.

La verdad, ahora que se ponía a recordar… aunque había logrado controlarlo bastante bien y no quisiera admitirlo, lo cierto era que se había puesto muy celosa cuando Terra había aparecido en sus vidas. Se había acercado demasiado al chico verde, y —aunque lo negara mil veces— era en parte por ese motivo que no había logrado aceptarla desde un principio. Pero bueno, no era necesario que chico Bestia se enterara de esos minúsculos e insignificantes detalles.

Ambos estaban sentados en la azotea observando el atardecer. Bueno, prácticamente el verde la había obligado a ir, aunque a ella no le disgustaba tanto la idea, siempre que no se le hiciera costumbre.

—No es justo…

—¿Qué?

—Yo sí me pondría celoso si alguien se acerca demasiado a ti.

Ella volteó la mirada y agradeció tener puesta su capucha en ese momento. A veces su novio era demasiado directo, y ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso.

—Deberías aprender de una vez por todas a controlar tus emociones.

El joven le quitó la capucha, para desgracia de la gótica, dejando ver sus levemente sonrojados pómulos.

—Y tú deberías aprender de una vez por todas que cuando se trata de ti… —Se acomodó ágilmente hasta quedar frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La chica esperaba que él terminara la frase que había comenzado, por lo que el beso de éste la tomó totalmente por sorpresa—… no puedo controlarme en absoluto.

Okay, sí. Estaba con un enorme sonrojo, eso no era precisamente tener sus emociones controladas, pero en momentos como esos, se alegraba que el chico verde lograra que su autocontrol y sus horas de meditación se fueran al tacho. Por él, no le importaba tanto.

—A veces quisiera que te 'descontrolaras' un poco ¿sabes? —agregó el muchacho con una sonrisa muy característica de él, medio bromeando, aunque era algo así lo que quería.

—Podría hacerlo… 'descontrolarme'.

—¿En serio? —Abrió un poco los ojos.

Raven suspiró, no es como si no hubiera habido varias oportunidades en las que deseaba simplemente ir a donde estaba a él y plantarle un beso que recordara por días, tampoco es que no haya querido muchas veces decirle algunas cosas em… lindas o agradables a su novio. Pero desistía siempre por una u otra razón ayudada por su famoso y bien recordado _control._

—Sí.

Suspiró de nuevo y colocando sus manos en las mejillas del verde lo besó, dejándolo impactado y totalmente fascinado. Acarició torpemente su cabello después de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez profundizando un poco más el beso. Y claro, Chico Bestia esta vez solo se dejaba llevar, disfrutando cada segundo.

—Ich liebe dich —dijo ella un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y salir rápidamente de ahí, suponiendo (Y es que era algo obvio) que el verde no sabía ni un poco de alemán— ¿Ves? Te dije que podía —Cerró la puerta y corrió a su habitación. O sea… todo el mundo no necesitaba saber de su gigantesco sonrojo no. Porque sí, podía, pero no era bueno para sus mejillas, ni los libros de un estante cercano que habían volado lejos sin que nadie lo notara.

Chico Bestia seguía sentado en donde habían estado antes, su habitación. Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y no era para menos.

Algún día le diría —y con mucho gusto, para molestarla/avergonzarla o lo que fuera— algo que la gótica de seguro no tenía ni idea: que había tomado hacía mucho unas cuantas clasecitas de alemán.

Sonrió aún más— Me encanta los cambios de humor que les da a las embarazadas.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Starfire sacó más vestidos de su armario y los colocó en la cama, donde casualmente estaba recostado su enmascarado novio, un poco aburrido a decir verdad. Justo ese día a la pelirroja se le había ocurrido probarse unos vestidos antiguos que tenía, para desechar algunos, y había contado con la gran opinión del petirrojo.

—Oh —exclamó tomando uno entre sus manos. Era color verde agua, bastante corto, sencillo—. No recordaba que había traído este vestido desde Tamaran. ¿Qué te parece?

—Un poco revelador —En realidad bastante, pensó—, pero… bonito.

—Me lo dio mi madre —Acercó el vestido a ella y lo abrazó, se veía muy feliz—. Me lo probaré —Se lo puso rápidamente y luego se acercó a Robin y se dio media vuelta—. ¿Me ayudas con el cierre?

Robin asintió e intentó subir el cierre, pero no lo logró. Simplemente no subía.

—O el vestido es muy pequeño o has engordado.

—¿E-engordado? ¿De verdad?

Oh no. No. No…

—N-no… —Negó efusivamente. ¡Demonios! Esa era una de las reglas principales ¡Nunca debes decirle a tu novia que ha engordado, incluso si es mentira! Había hablado sin pensar.

—¿En serio? ¿Te parece que estoy panzona? —Starfire lo observó… ¿sonriendo? ¿En serio? Y… ¡sus ojos brillaban! O tal vez quería llorar. ¡Rayos! No sabía…

—No, claro que no, si estás más flaca que una escoba.

—¿E-escoba? ¿Me estás comparando con un aparato de limpieza?

—¡Sí! O sea… no… no sé… —Se rascó la cabeza ¿Qué era lo que la pelirroja quería que él dijera? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Starfire lo fulminó con la mirada— ¡Eres un tonto! —Y salió llorando de la habitación.

Robin suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama sin cuidado alguno—Demonios… quién entiende a las mujeres.

.

.

.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

**N.A.: **Hola :3 Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, como siempre espero les haya gustado. Demoré más en escribir este u.u, nunca me acababa de convencer y volví a escribir varias partes de nuevo. Espero haya quedado decente. Y _millones de gracias por sus comentarios_, tomo todos en cuenta y trato de seguir los consejos/críticas que me dan xD.

Por cierto, lo que está en alemán significa "Te amo", aunque yo quise tomarlo más como un "te quiero", pero en fin :3 Lo elegí al azar.

Y ya xD, que pasen bonitas fiestas. Nos leemos ~


	5. Descanso

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 5: Descanso**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Robin era un tonto! ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de cómo estaba ella después de casi dos meses y media? Bueno, de hecho… tan obvio no llegaba a ser, pero… ¡Vamos!

Estas dos últimas semanas se había sentido fatal. Las náuseas habían disminuido un poco, pero los cambios de humor, por el contrario, estaba siendo lo que más le afectaba. Aunque, para su suerte, no había pasado a mayores (según ella)… a excepción de la vez que había asustado a Chico Bestia cuando éste le había pedido cambiar de canal a su programa favorito "Títeres en acción".

Por otro lado, le dolía bastante el cuerpo, y ya no tenía ganas de ir a las misiones. Raven había insistido en que no fuera, ya que cualquier golpe fuerte podría dañar al bebé, pero Starfire era lo bastante terca como para negarse a eso. Además, quería ayudar a sus amigos, y no quería que su estado fuera un impedimento.

Aburrida de estar en su habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde seguro estaban sus amigos. Llegó a su destino y sólo vio a Robin y a Cyborg, conversando mientras una estruendosa música —probablemente idea de Robin— les servía de fondo.

Se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada.

—Oye, Robin, ¿Por qué tan alta la música, eh?

Los dos chicos, que no habían advertido la presencia de la pelirroja, dejaron su conversación inconclusa para prestarle atención.

—Pero… la música no está alta.

—Para nada —Agregó Cyborg sorprendido. Había notado un comportamiento realmente extraño en su amiga desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Starfire se llevó las manos a la frente— Creo que me duele la cabeza… o algo —Se puso de pie para irse a su habitación, no quería molestar a los chicos.

—Star… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Cyborg preocupado por su amiga.

—Sí, debe ser un simple dolor de cabeza —Fingió una sonrisa que no llegó a convencer ni un poco a Cyborg, y mucho menos a su novio. Empezó caminar rumbo a su habitación, donde ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al chico metálico se le prendió el foquito. En esta última semana había notado bastante desganada en las misiones a su pelirroja amiga. Estresada, si quería usar la palabra correcta— ¿Sabes, Robin? Hace bastante que no salimos, ya sabes… a dar un paseo o algo como eso.

La oreja de Starfire se movió de un lado a otro y se detuvo en seco.

—Pero en estas semanas la cantidad de criminales ha increm…

—¡Es una estupenda idea, amigo Cyborg! ¡Tengamos un día de relajación!

—Pero…

—Por favor —No, la carita que ponía su novia, esa, la de perrito abandonado, él no la podía soportar. No era justo.

—De acuerdo —Starfire y Cyborg ampliaron su sonrisa—. Pero solo si vienen los titanes Este.

—Solo será un momento… no es para tanto.

—Es eso o nada, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Abeja —Cyborg se dirigía a la pantalla del computador, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pero que solo vengan tres de ellos —dijo Robin, su amigo asintió—. Y… _si Speedy se queda en Ciudad Acero, mucho mejor_ —Lo dijo bajito para que sólo el mayor lo escuchara.

—Como quieras, chico _celoso._

.

.

.

Por supuesto que al chico verde le había encantado la idea, al contrario de cierta joven de cabellos violáceos. Pero al final, Raven había tenido que aceptar ya que su novio se excusaba con que casi nunca salían y no era justo, y él no quería ir solo y bla, bla, bla.

Para decidir a donde irían había hecho una votación.

Un voto para ir al parque que estaba a la vuelta de la Torre, idea de Robin. _Para no estar muy lejos de su hogar por si algo malo sucedía._

Un voto para ir al cementerio abandonado de Jump City, idea de Raven. _Porque le pareció bastante interesante, además que podía divertirse un poco viendo la cara de terror que pondría Chico bestia._

Un voto para ir a un restaurante francés donde había ofertas de dos por uno, además de un concurso de glotones, idea de Cyborg. _Porque tenía hambre y no había comido nada en toda la bendita mañana._

Dos votos para ir al parque de atracciones, dados por los titanes más alegres del grupo: Starfire y Chico Bestia. _Porque a Starfire se le ocurrió y a Chico Bestia le dolía el cerebro por pensar en un lugar en específico, y se copió._

Por lo que ahí estaban. Comprando algodón de azúcar en un puesto de golosinas. No es necesario mencionar que la pelirroja y el menor de los titanes estaban muy emocionados con todo ese paseíto.

Empezaron a subirse a varias atracciones, y en algunas ocasiones en las que Raven se negaba a subir, Cyborg hacía de compañero de juegos del verde y acabaron subiendo una que otra atracción.

—¡Ganaré un peluche para ti! —Anunció Chico Bestia _muy_ emocionado con la idea.

—Genial, justo lo que me hacía falta —respondió ella sarcasmo. Aunque en el fondo le había agradado la idea. Un peluche más que agregar la colección que tenía (todos se los había regalado Chico Bestia) bien escondida en su armario, y que nunca revelaría a nadie.

—Te lo daré de igual modo.

Después de _muchos_ intentos, el joven de piel verde ganó un hermoso peluche de oso panda, que de inmediato puso frente a la cara de la gótica.

—Para ti.

—Emm… gracias…

Cuando se dieron vuelta que Starfire llevaba consigo tres peluches, ganados por Robin. El verde bufó —_Presumido…_

.

.

.

La rueda de la fortuna le traía miles de recuerdos, de hacía bastante tiempo, cuando aún no acababa de adaptarse al extraño planeta que era la Tierra.

En ese momento se encontraban en la parte más alta de la atracción. La pelirroja había empezado a sentirse un poco mareada, bastante en realidad, empezaba a sospechar que subir allí había sido mala idea.

—Ten… —Le dijo Robin extendiéndole un caramelo de limón, se había convertido en el favorito de Starfire hacía algún tiempo.

—Gracias —Sacó la envoltura inmediatamente y se echó el caramelo a la boca—. Puaj —Sacó el caramelo de su boca y lo puso nuevamente en la envoltura, luego lo arrojó lejos de ahí— Robin… no me siento bien... —Sacó una bolsa de quién sabe dónde y vomitó.

—Demonios…

Se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se reunieron con los otros.

—¿Dónde están los otros dos? —Preguntó Robin una vez que había localizado a Raven.

—Chico Bestia retó a Cyborg a no sé qué y se fueron corriendo —dijo con su típica monotonía.

—Yo me regreso con Star, no se siente bien.

—De hecho, ya se me pasó ¡Sigamos divirtiéndonos! —Cogió a los dos chicos, uno con cada mano, y salió corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa.

El resto del día fue divertido, la habían pasado muy bien entrando a la casa del terror, y definitivamente Raven no olvidaría el rostro de su novio gritando "Auxilio" al ver ese fantasma aparecer de la nada. Con Starfire había sido otra cosa, dijo que los fantasmas le parecían tiernos e incluso quiso salirse del carrito a abrazar a uno, si no hubiera sido por Robin que la detuvo. Por otro lado, Cyborg había desistido de eso yéndose a una enorme montaña rusa junto con una chica que había conocido.

—¿Vamos por algo de comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Cyborg —Comentó Robin negando con la cabeza—. Ya es tarde, debemos ir a la torre, no podemos dejar a los titanes este todo el día.

—¡Yo apoyo a Cy! —Anunció el más joven de los titanes parándose al lado del susodicho.

—Pero acabo de decir que… —Empezó el líder.

—¡Yo también tengo hambre! —Gritó Starfire uniéndose a sus dos amigos.

—Ya está. Apuesto a que con eso Robin dice que sí —Comentó Cyborg, molestándolo, acercó su mano cerrada en forma de puño a la boca de Robin simulando tener un micrófono—. Y la respuesta es…

—De acuerdo —dijo Robin resignado. Los dos chicos empezaron a reír—. Pero lo hago porque son mayoría, solo por eso.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —le susurró Cyborg riendo. Generalmente Robin era estricto y serio, pero cuando se trataba de Starfire podía llegar a ser más consentidor.

—¿Pizza? —Habló por primera vez Raven desde que salieron del parque de atracciones.

—¡Comida china!—Gritó Cyborg.

—¡Tofu! —Gritó Chico Bestia entusiasmado.

—¡Yo quiero comida japonesa! —Esta vez fue Starfire la que habló.

Y ya sabemos a donde terminaron yendo.

.

.

.

—¡Es la primera foto que tengo del bebé!

Raven semi-sonrió— Se llama ecografía, Star.

—¡Foto a blanco y negro de _mi _bebé! —Insistió ella, con el ceño fruncido. No le había gustado que Raven la contradiga.

Raven abrió los ojos— Okay, como tú digas. _Vaya, se le alborotan las hormonas._

Estaban en la habitación de la chica gótica mirando con detenimiento la ecografía que Starfire se había sacado.

—Tú guárdala por ahora, por favor. A mí se me pierde todo.

—De acuerdo —Accedió la joven colocando la "foto", como Star la llamaba, en uno de sus libros de pasta negra.

—Hasta mañana… —Dijo Star bostezando.

Raven la observó sorprendida— Recién son las seis de la tarde.

La pelirroja sonrió— No sé, ahora me da sueño más seguido. La otra vez estaba jugando monopolio con Cyborg y Chico Bestia y me quedé dormida a la mitad del juego…

Raven asintió— Creo que eso es normal.

La chica tamaraneana volvió a bostezar— Me voy antes de que me quede dormida en el piso.

La gótica retuvo una media sonrisa. Las embarazadas se ponían raras, pero una _extraterrestre embarazada_ podía llegar a ser más extraña aún.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—Qué sexy te ves con ese camisón.

—¿A qué vino eso?

El verde se encogió de hombros— Solo digo lo que pienso.

—Em… entonces, gracias, supongo. Ahora déjame terminar de leer.

¿Por qué todas las noches Raven tenía que pasársela leyendo? Es decir, había tantas cosas que hacer como… ver una película o salir a algún lado. No sabía… algo que pudieran hacer _los dos juntos_. Eso era lo que el chico verde quería, al menos un poco más seguido de lo normal.

—¿Tú libro está muy interesante?

—No. Por eso lo estoy leyendo con tanta desesperación —Contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Qué renegona te pones a veces…

—Qué molestoso te pones a veces…

—¿Por qué tienes siempre qué leer?

—¿Por qué tienes siempre qué interrumpir mi lectura?

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

—¿Puedo…? ¿eh?

El chico de orejas puntiagudas se acercó rápidamente y unió sus labios con los de la chica, quien definitivamente no se había esperado eso. El joven profundizó el beso y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Raven atrayéndola más hacia él. La chica dejó caer el libro a un lado y correspondió a los besos y caricias de su pareja.

Cuando se separaron del beso, el verde se tumbó en la cama al lado de la gótica, con una sonrisa— Voy a dormir aquí hoy ¿de acuerdo?

—Si es lo que quieres —Aún un poco sonrojada, cogió de nuevo su libro y fingió que seguía leyendo, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse del todo.

El joven se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y cogió un libro negro que estaba en la mesa de noche de su novia. Él también podía leer, o sea… sus ojos terminaban "cansados" después de un par de páginas, pero qué más daba— Medianoche… —Susurró apenas el título del libro, para sí mismo— Suena interesante —Abrió el libro. Fue a la primera página, pasó a la segunda… leyó un poco… ya le estaba dando sueño… cuando decidió colocar el libro de nuevo en su sitio, un papelito negro cayó al piso.

Lo recogió con discreción, miró de soslayo a Raven, quien de nuevo había retomado su lectura.

Era… ¿una ecografía?

—Genial

—¿Qué es genial? —interrogó la gótica.

—Eh… no, nada —guardó el papel en su bolsillo torpemente— ¿sabes? Mejor me voy a dormir a mi habitación —Acto seguido salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Se preguntó Raven con una ceja levantada. Luego se encogió de hombros— Ya le preguntaré mañana…

Mientras que Chico Bestia corrió como si estuviera en una maratón olímpica para llegar a su habitación.

Se tiró en su desordenada cama a contemplar lo que había tomado de la habitación de Raven. Se quedó mirando fijamente por largo rato el papel que tenía entre las manos como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. No un momento, _sí era lo más maravilloso del mundo._ O sea, ahora sí estaba seguro, no le quedaba ni una mínima duda.

Pero seguía sin entender por qué Raven no le hablaba de eso, ¿por qué no se lo decía 'oficialmente'. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta con todas esas pruebas. Y él no era tonto.

—Por supuesto que no soy tonto… —Se convenció a sí mismo— Debería ir pensando en qué nombre le vamos a poner… —Susurró antes de quedarse dormido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la ecografía en la mano.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Starfire estaba en su habitación con una moneda en la mano, nerviosa. Y es que esa misma moneda sería la que la ayudaría a tomar una decisión.

—Bien, si sale sello se lo digo mañana mismo. Y si sale cara… es un designio de que aún no debo hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y lanzó la moneda con fuerza, tanta que salió volando fuera de su habitación, al pasillo.

Corrió hasta donde estaba y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el resultado— Se-sello…

.

.

.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

**N.A.: **Aquí está el nuevo capi n-n, espero el fic siga siendo de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar lindos comentarios =) , me inspiran para seguir el fic xD. Ah y quería aprovechar la pregunta que hizo _TheLittleSinger (Gracias x el review xD)_, para decir que según mis cálculos, van a ser siete capítulos. Así que ya solo faltan dos capis para que termine el fic (Es algo curioso porque yo en primer lugar tenía pensado que fuera un one-shot xP). Y ya, bueno…

¡Hasta el próximo cap =D!


	6. ¡Vas a ser papá!

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Vas a ser papá!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Amiga Raven… ¡salió sello!

Ambas muchachas estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento, era un lugar bastante alejado de todos donde podían hablar con tranquilidad.

—Ajá ¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

Starfire sonrió— Eso significa que mañana _se lo voy a decir_.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —preguntó Raven sarcásticamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Starfire rió enérgicamente— Quería esperar unos meses más, pero creo que ya es suficiente, no podré ocultarlo mucho tiempo más.

La chica de cabellos violáceos suspiró. Su amiga todavía no entendía bien el sarcasmo. Daba igual.

—¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? Anda a su habitación y habla con él de una buena vez. Te quitarás un peso de encima.

—Bueno, es que mañana… es algo así como un "día especial" —Le sonrió haciendo el gesto con las manos y con los ojos brillantes.

—Ah, claro. Lo había olvidado.

La pelirroja asintió varias veces, un poco emocionada. Esa noche de seguro no iba a poder dormir buscando las palabras correctas que usaría el día siguiente.

.

.

.

[_Al día siguiente_]

Robin estaba camino al living cuando escuchó un sollozo. Se detuvo un momento y después empezó a caminar lentamente, los sollozos no cesaban.

—¿Starfire? –Se sorprendió de encontrarla en el sillón negro, con las piernas recogidas y una lágrima bajando por su mejilla— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —El líder de los titanes ya había empezado a desesperarse, iba a matar a quien hubiera hecho llorar a la pelirroja.

La chica lo observó y no dijo nada, suspiró un par de veces y después pasó una mano por su mejilla, tratando de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Oye… —Robin se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado— Dime ¿Qué pasa? Si alguien te ha hecho daño, solo dímelo para patearle el trasero y… —Se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja sonreía un poco y le señalaba el televisor— ¿Eh? Estabas… ¿viendo una película? —Robin había omitido por completo el hecho de que el televisor estaba encendido.

—Sí. Toy Story 3. Me hizo llorar —suspiró Starfire antes de apagar el aparato.

Robin alzó una ceja, sin poder creérselo todavía—¿Eh…? ¿Una película infantil te hizo llorar?

Starfire asintió y luego se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo— Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Él le devolvió el abrazo sin saber muy bien qué decir en esos momentos. Tal vez lo mejor era simplemente guardar silencio, y no decir una tontería. Por un momento se perdió en el aroma a durazno que emanaba el cabello de Starfire, tan delicioso. Cuando se separaron un poco del abrazo, Robin se acercó un poco al rostro de la pelirroja apenas rozando las puntas de sus narices, luego su mano subió hasta su mejilla sintiendo su tibia piel.

Starfire, un poco sonrojada, frunció levemente el seño— ¿Qué estás esperando para besarme?

¡Qué lento podía llegar a ser ese chico!, pensó.

Robin soltó una carcajada ante eso— ¿Y desde cuándo tú eres tan directa con esas cosas?

—Desd-… —Robin la cayó con el beso que ella misma le había pedido. Pero no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, recordando las palabras de la chica, interrumpiendo el beso.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Le dijo ella frunciendo más el ceño.

—Nada… —Guardó silencio al verla así de seria— ¿Por qué luces… enfadada?

Ella suspiró— Porque mi novio no puede besarme como se debe, sin reírse o cosas por el estilo.

Robin la observó desafiante— Claro que puedo… —Se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa autosuficiente— Vale, esta vez va en serio.

Starfire cerró sus ojos, esperando que el momento llegara.

—Hahaha~ —Robin parecía tener un ataque de risa.

—¡Rayos! ¡No entiendo de qué te ríes!

El petirrojo siguió riéndose, ya le estaba empezando a doler el estómago— Ya, no te enojes, la próxima si te juro que mph-…

Starfire lo haló hacia ella de un solo tirón, tomando el control de los labios de un sorprendido Robin. La pelirroja entreabrió los labios haciendo el contacto más profundo. El líder estaba un poco extrañado, generalmente Star no se comportaba así, ¡pero qué importaba eso _en ese momento!_

—Siempre llegamos en el mejor momento ¿No, Bestita? —se oyó la voz de Cyborg aguantando la risa. El verde asintió con una mirada pícara en el rostro—, solo veníamos a decirte que lo que nos encargaste ya está listo, Robin.

—Okay, chicos, gracias —¿Por qué les hacía tanta gracia? ¡Iba a matarlos!

—Bueno, entonces, los dejamos solos para que sigan donde se quedaron —Robin agarró lo primero que vio (un cojín) y se lo lanzó al verde, que ya había desaparecido junto con el chico metálico.

—Eh… Star yo…tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo el líder a la chica, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Starfire asintió, un poco triste —Robin… lo has olvidado ¿no? —susurró ella muy triste.

—¿Qué? —Robin fingió no haber escuchado.

—N-nada.

El chico se fue tranquilamente con una media sonrisa, pensando que en verdad iba a sorprender a Starfire. Es que ¿cómo ella podía pensar que se había olvidado de su aniversario? Ya, bueno, no era tan bueno recordando fechas, pero esta vez se había lucido con lo que había preparado con ayuda de sus amigos.

Ese iba a ser uno de los mejores días de todos, estaba seguro.

—¡No puedo creer que se haya olvidado! —Starfire daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación, mientras que Raven estaba sentada en la cama leyendo disimuladamente un libro, fingiendo que le prestaba atención a su amiga— Esta sería la segunda vez que lo hace ¿No es un tonto? —Siguió caminando de un lado a otro continuando con su monólogo— No esperaba nada especial, ¡solo que al menos se acordara! Ah, pero esta vez no lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

—¿Se le ha olvidado antes? —habló Raven con un poco de curiosidad.

Starfire asintió— La primera vez… estuvimos muy ocupados con Mumbo, pero yo al menos me acordé —Suspiró aún con una expresión de molestia— ¿Qué harías si el amigo Chico Bestia se olvidara dos años consecutivos de una ocasión como esta?

Raven se encogió de hombros— Nosotros estamos juntos desde hace nueve meses, así que no he pasado por algo así.

Alguien tocó la puerta y la pelirroja, un poco más calmada, abrió.

—Oye Star, Robin te está buscando como loco desde hace media hora.

—Y… ¿No se le ocurrió buscar en mi habitación? —El verde simplemente se encogió de hombros— Iré a ver qué quiere ¿En dónde está?

—Me dijo que te iba a esperar en la azotea.

La alienígena subió las escaleras sin muchas ganas, abrió la puerta lentamente oyendo un leve chirrido— ¿Robin?

—Feliz aniversario —Los ojos de Starfire brillaron de felicidad, Robin le extendía con las manos un ramo de rosas.

Starfire saltó hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente, ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que toda la azotea estaba adornada con luces muy brillantes y a unos pocos metros de ellos una elegante mesa para dos, en el centro había un par de velas rojas. A la chica le pareció todo muy romántico.

—Por un momento creí… que lo habías olvidado.

—Lo hice la primera vez, sería un tonto si lo hiciera de nuevo ¿no?

Ambos rieron y luego Robin la condujo hacia la mesa, se sentaron y para sorpresa de la pelirroja la puerta de metal se abrió dando paso al chico verde, quien por cierto, llevaba un delantal blanco que le quedaba muy gracioso y una bandeja en la mano. Depositó los platos en la mesa junto con la botella de champán, y en seguida salió no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Starfire.

El resto de la noche fue genial, comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, Starfire tuvo que inventar una excusa tonta para no tomar el champán, que por supuesto, Robin no creyó en ningún momento, pero en ese momento no quería insistir.

Y sí. _Ese _era el gran día.

Un día doblemente especial.

Uno, porque era su aniversario. Y dos, porque cierta persona se enteraría que iba a ser padre.

Al fin.

El día anterior Starfire había lanzado aquella moneda para decidir si le decía finalmente a Robin todo el asunto de su embarazo. Y sí. Bendito sello, era _ese día_ sí o sí. No podía ignorar a las monedas o recibiría una maldición (según la 'leyenda' que Chico Bestia le había contado).

—Robin… —Oh, sí. Ahora sí estaba decidida.

Sí, solo tenía que respirar… uno… dos…

Tres… cuatro… quizá cinco… y… seis no estaría mal… y…

—Oye, Star —¡Rayos! La había interrumpido. ¡Tonto Robin! —. Tengo algo para ti.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, el chico ya se había puesto de pie. Caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella, hizo su cabello a un lado y pasó sus manos por su cuello, colocándole un hermoso collar de plata.

—Feliz aniversario —Le dijo nuevamente antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Es hermoso… Yo… perdón… no tengo un regalo… —Estaba muy sonrojada, un tanto por la vergüenza—Bueno, tengo uno, de todos modos… no sé si cuente como _regalo_, y tampoco sé si te va a gustar pero…

—No es necesario que me des nada, pero de todas formas, cualquier cosa que me venga de ti me hará feliz.

A veces ese chico era tan tierno…

Ya se estaba desviando del tema, ¡Por X'hal! Era ahora o nunca. Pero… ¿Cómo decírselo? — Incluso… ¿un hijo?

¿Había sido muy directa?

—¿Q-qué?

Tal vez, sí.

—Eso. Estoy embarazada… ¡tendremos un Robincito! —Soltó ella más que emocionada, con una enorme sonrisa el rostro.

La mente de Robin se quedó en blanco por unos cuantos segundos. Pero después pasaron mil imágenes por su cabeza. ¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Resolvía casos de criminales, ideaba planes de espionaje, ¡pero no se había dado cuenta que su novia…! Dios, era imposible. O sea, no. No era _técnicamente_ imposible porque ellos dos habían… ¡Ah, qué demonios! Le dolía la cabeza, maldición.

—Y-yo… y-yo… no-nosotros… p-p-pero… —Parecía un tonto tartamudeando de esa manera, pero ni siquiera su boca le respondía. En serio le dolía la cabeza… incluso estaba empezando a marearse un poco.

—¡Robin! —gritó la extraterrestre desesperada al ver que Robin caía al piso inconsciente— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que debía haber puesto una colchoneta antes de decírtelo! —Suspiró pasando una mano por su rostro, su expresión de preocupación le dio paso a una de tristeza.

La verdad no había esperado que él reaccionara así. O sea, sabía que _era una posibilidad_, pero le hubiera encantado que Robin corriera a abrazarla y le dijera algunas palabras bonitas, o algo un poco más romántico que quedarse inconsciente en medio del piso, arruinando su noche de aniversario.

—Quizá debí esperar un poco más…

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Chico Bestia pasó otra página de la revista _Mi bebe & Yo_ que estaba leyendo. Había llegado a la sección de _Cómo vestir a tu bebé_, había millones de trajes para elegir, todos tan diminutos que parecían de muñecos.

Estaba tan emocionado.

Guardó la revista debajo del sillón cuando vio que Raven se aproximaba a él. La gótica caminó lentamente, paso a paso… de seguro se lo iba a decir ese día. En ese mismo momento. Sí. ¿O… no? Su ilusión se fue a la basura cuando Raven pasó de frente hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Me estás ignorando?

La chica volteó— ¿Qué?

—Acabas de ignorarme.

—Ay, Chico Bestia, no empieces…

—Supongo que es normal que estés así de irritada… —dijo bajito, había leído en esa revista que las embarazadas se ponían así.

Raven se acercó hasta quedar frente a él— ¿Qué le pusiste a tu café, eh? ¿Crees que no oí eso? ¡¿Te parece que estoy irritada?

—Sip.

—¡Es porque tú, chico _Bestia_, vienes de la nada con tus tonterías y…!

Rayos, no quería hacerla enojar, en serio. Había sido sin querer queriendo. Había un método siempre que quería callarla, y de paso sonrojarla, pero… con un salto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te quiero, Rae.

—Me voy… —dijo mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación, esperando que el chico no hubiera visto su sonrojo. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Chico Bestia no la viera directamente a los ojos— Con todo y tus tonterías, yo también… —logró decir. Los libros del estante salieron disparados hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿También qué? Tienes que decirlo completo, si no, no vale.

—Ta-también te quiero ¿de acuerdo? —Maldición, como odiaba sonrojarse tan violenta e inesperadamente.

Chico Bestia sonrió feliz. Cómo amaba ver las mejillas de Raven tornarse de color carmesí. Pero lo que más le encantaba era saber que sólo él lograba ese efecto en ella.

.

.

.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

**N.A.: **__Y sí, se lo dijo~ por fin xD. Espero les haya agradado este capi =D, espero no haber demorado tanto u.u Y… _¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!_ Ah, por cierto, quería aclarar la duda de _geraldCullenBlack, _que Star tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo (en los dos últimos caps).

Un agradecimiento a _Raven_Sakura _ por hacerme ver que no había puesto cuánto tiempo tenían de relación Rav y BB xD, que ya quedó aclarado en este cap =D

Y ya solo queda el capítulo final, que ya está casi terminado xD. Y por eso… chan chan… (?)

_**Adelanto del capítulo 7**_:

"—Ella… está embarazada."

"—Ah… voy a ser… papá…"

"—¿Qué? —Los otros dos gritaron escandalizados."

"—¡Chico Bestia se ha vuelto loco!"

Son algunos diálogos sueltos de lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo (Sin título aún u.u).

Bye ˆˆ.


	7. ¿Él o yo?

_Nota: Por favor sigan leyendo incluso después de donde dice 'Fin' x)_

**.: Embarazo :.**

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Él o yo?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a su habitación? Recordaba estar en la azotea, celebrando alegremente junto con la pelirroja del grupo, le había entregado el collar y luego… Ah, ya, claro. Ya lo había recordado.

Era un completo idiota, y lo reconocía (Aunque quizás no iba a aceptarlo en voz alta). Por no haberse dado cuenta, en principio. Y eso estaba claro. Pero también por reaccionar de esa manera. Es que, Starfire le estaba dando una noticia que iba a cambiar su vida y él todo estúpido iba y… se desmayaba como un cobarde. Eso. Era un cobarde, por no haberle podido decirle a su novia lo feliz que estaba con la noticia.

Porque sí. Estaba feliz, o eso creía al menos. Bueno, en realidad sentía mucho más que eso, bastantes emociones e incluso algunas que no sabía reconocer muy bien. Tenía un poco de miedo, también. Pero eso debía ser normal.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la sala, tenía que hablar con Starfire, miró el reloj de su muñeca, las diez de la noche. Demonios, el había tenido _otros planes_ para esa hora con ella.

Llegó a su destino y solo vio a Cyborg, sentado junto a Chico Bestia— ¿Han visto a Star?

—Salió. Con Raven. No sé porqué, pero las noté un poco extrañas... —Le contestó Chico Bestia.

El enmascarado se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálido —Habló Cyborg.

Bueno, tal vez lo mejor era contárselo de una vez a sus amigos, tal vez ellos podían ayudarlo o aconsejarlo… como fuera, necesitaba compartir eso con alguien o se iba a volver loco.

—Yo… acabo de enterarme, ella… está embarazada.

Los otros dos chicos abrieron sus ojos muy sorprendidos.

—¿C-cómo rayos t-te enteraste? —tartamudeó el verde, muy sorprendido.

—Ella misma me lo dijo, hace unas horas.

Ahora sí. Estaba enojado. Algo no muy típico de él ¡pero estaba _tan _enfadado! En serio, Raven ni siquiera se había dignado a decírselo formante a él ¡a él! ¡Al mismísimo padre! Y se lo había dicho ya al tonto pelos de punta. ¡Demonios!

—Wow. Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó el chico metálico.

—Feliz, sunpongo… es un sentimiento extraño —Sonrió.

¿Qué? O sea, Raven y él iban a tener un hijo… ¿Qué demonios pintaba Robin en todo eso? ¿Ah? A menos que fuera un buen amigo, y… se alegrara por ellos, pero de todas maneras…

—Por supuesto, yo estoy mucho más feliz que tú. Es decir… uno no es padre todos los días —Listo, ya. Con eso seguro le cerraba la boca a su tonto líder.

—Ajá… —Robin miró a su amigo verde con extrañeza, decidió ignorar su desubicado comentario acerca de la paternidad.

—Vaya, ustedes sí que no han perdido el tiempo ¿eh? —Cyborg hizo sonrojar levemente a sus amigos. Ya estaban grandecitos para esas cosas, pero aún así seguían molestándose entre ellos. Era divertido, o al menos para Cyborg.

—Ah… voy a ser… papá… —Esas palabras en los labios de Robin se oyeron tan extrañas… un momento…

—No digas tonterías, Robin, ese hijo no es tuyo—soltó Chico Bestia con el seño fruncido, empezando a enfadarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Por supuesto que es mío!

—¿Estás demente? ¡Eres un enfermo! ¿Cómo va a ser tuyo? —Chico Bestia casi nunca se alteraba así, ambos muchachos ya estaban de pie el uno frente al otro, con un Cyborg en el medio, por si acaso.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! No es momento de tus bromas estúpidas.

Ah, no. Nadie se metía con Raven… ¡y muchos menos con sus bromas! Sin pensarlo, le dio a Robin un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Robin tocó su mejilla con una mano. Estaba sorprendido, su amigo nunca se enfadaba tanto como para llegar a los golpes.

Cyborg (Que no había llegado a reaccionar por la sorpresa), para que no se repita, agarró al verde de un brazo. Chico Bestia aún respiraba con dificultad, se había pasado ¿no? Pero… el que Robin insinuara que ese niño era suyo, era una insinuación también de que ellos… de que Raven y Robin… No, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Robin después de que chico bestia le diera otro puñetazo, sin mucha fuerza. Pero él no iba responderle, no, claro que no. No iba a caer tan bajo… ¿O mejor sí?.

—Chicos, ¡basta! —Después del golpe que Robin le dio al verde, el chico metálico había tenido que intervenir (Un poco tarde). ¿Qué rayos pasaba con sus amigos?

—¡Robin tiene la culpa por decir que ha… ha… embarazado a Raven…

—¿Qué? —Los otros dos gritaron escandalizados.

—Eso es todo. Cyborg, llama al manicomio, yo iré por unas esposas.

Chico Bestia se tiró al sillón, abrazando a Silkie— Si no te retractas, aniquilaré al gusano mutante. Tú sabes cuánto lo quiere Starfire ¿no?

En serio, Robin estaba considerando seriamente lo del manicomio.

—¡Deja a Silkie fuera de esto! —Gritó Robin, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Parecen unos niños, por favor, ya deténganse ¿sí? Déjense de tonterías —habló el metálico poniéndose serio.

—¡Robin es el que dice tonterías!

—¡Chico Bestia se ha vuelto loco!

—¡Robin no me pagó lo que me debía!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que ya pares con eso de decir que eres tú el padre! —El verde respiró sonoramente tratando de calmarse.

—¡Pero lo soy!

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Ella misma me lo dijo hace unos instantes.

La sala quedó en silencio después de esas palabras, Chico Bestia ya no sabía qué decir.

—Esperen ¿Quién es la que está embarazada? —Oh, la pregunta del millón, hecha por el buen amigo Cyborg.

—¡Raven!

—¡Starfire!

—¿Eh?

.

.

.

Once en punto.

O sea, una hora. ¡Una hora! Ese tiempo había pasado sin obtener señales de vida de las chicas. Ni siquiera habían llevado sus comunicadores, por más que Robin les había dado sermones interminables sobre eso.

Una hora sentados en el sillón mirándose los rostros, sin nada más que hacer que pensar, en el caso de Robin y Chico Bestia; y dormir, en el caso de Cyborg.

Hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió y dos siluetas femeninas aparecieron. Toda la sala quedó en un incómodo silencio, todos miraban a otro lado, sin saber qué decir.

—Ya lo sabemos —El valiente Chico Bestia rompió el silencio, impaciente—. Sobre el embarazo —Agregó al ver las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas.

—Vaya… —susurró Starfire.

—Raven, anda, diles a estos tontos quién es el padre —Chico Bestia tenía determinación en sus ojos, Cyborg había despertado hacía unos segundos.

La chica de cabellos violáceos alzó una ceja— Obviamente es Robin.

—¿Qué? —Al pobre muchacho verde casi le da un infarto— ¿M-me e-engañaste c-con Robin? Ah, no. ¡Yo lo mato! —Fue detenido por Cyborg cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su líder.

No podía decir que el lapo de Raven no le había dolido— No digas estupideces, no sé que tienes hoy día.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos lo tomaban por idiota, cuando el solo estaba reclamando sus derechos?

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí? —Pregunta por parte de Cyborg.

—¡Yo! —Gritó Chico Bestia aún con lagrimitas en los ojos— Lo que pasa es que Raven está embarazada… ¡Y dice que el padre es Robin! —Sollozó un poco antes de tirarse al sillón.

—¿De dónde demonios…? —¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿De dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea? — No seas tonto, Chico Bestia, la única embarazada aquí es Starfire.

—Ah, ya veo… Espera ¿Qué? —Se calmó un poco y respiró profundo— Y-yo… encontré una prueba de embarazo, unas revistas y una ecografía… en tu habitación.

—Todo es de Star.

La aludida asintió para darle más credibilidad a su amiga.

—P-pero... no puede ser. Soy un estúpido —aceptó el verde. Aunque la verdad es que estaba muy triste—. Me había ilusionado tanto —agregó sin notar que Raven se había sonrojado levemente ante la simple idea.

Las miradas de Robin y de Starfire se cruzaron, pero al instante la pelirroja rompió el contacto. Robin suspiró, no parecía enojada, sino… triste, _muy_ triste. Caminó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, alejándose un poco de donde estaban sus demás amigos y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Star... —No sabía qué debía decirle.

—Eres un tonto —Susurró ella bajando la mirada.

—Lo sé. Lo soy. Perdón por haber reaccionado así —Le susurró al oído. Starfire se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Entiendo que no te haya gustado la noticia, pero yo...

Robin puso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, y negó con la cabeza— No es que no me haya gustado la noticia.

—Pues pareció lo contrario —Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos como siempre lo hacía, se sentía lo bastante triste incluso para levantar la voz.

Robin suspiró— Lo sé. Si reaccioné así fue porque... me sorprendiste. Mucho.

La pelirroja mostró una media sonrisa—No puedo creer que el gran líder de los titanes cayera desmayado por algo así.

El chico también sonrió— A decir verdad, Star, estoy... muy feliz.

Starfire sintió como su corazón daba un ernome vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. El brillos de sus ojos automáticamente había regresado. Con una mano se deshizo de una lágrima que estaba en su mejilla.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estás enfadado?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé… a veces pasa en las películas —Robin le dio un corto beso, y le sonrió.

'Debería de dejar de andar con Chico Bestia muy seguido', pensó

Cuatro de los titanes se sorprendieron al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Cyborg que inundaron toda la habitación.

—¡Debieron ver su caras! ¡Por poco y se matan!

Todos, a excepción de Chico Bestia —a quien no le parecía nada divertido—, empezaron a reír también.

—Bueno, ya que está todo aclarado, podemos ir a festejar —La verdad es que a Cyborg ya le había dado hambre.

—¡No! —Gritó Chico Bestia. Recién lo notaban… tenía un aura negra alrededor.

—Que sea mañana —Robin estaba cansado. Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día.

Todos acordaron que sería lo mejor.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —Le susurró Raven a su novio.

—¡Yo estaba tan… emocionado! ¡Yo también quiero que nosotros…! —Por más que lo intentó, Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ese tonto…

—Está bien —susurró—. Podemos… intentarlo. No es como si nunca fuéramos a… —Oh, Dios. Decir eso le estaba costado tanto.

—¡De acuerdo! —Giró el menor del grupo emocionado cargando a su novia con una enorme sonrisa, y caminando rumbo a su habitación. O no, mejor a la de Raven, la suya estaba un poco desordenada. 'Ya es hora de que compartamos un solo cuarto', pensó.

—¡Espera, Chico Bestia! ¡Bájame! ¡No quise decir ahora mismo! ¡Suéltame o te voy a…!

Los titanes escucharon la puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Cyborg empezó a reír.

—Este par sí que es divertido… —Fue su último comentario, porque se fue a dormir, dejando a los futuros padres solos.

—Bien, nosotros también vayamos a dormir.

Starfire asintió y lo abrazó por detrás— A pesar de todo, sigo sin creer que tendremos un Robincito.

—Eh, no… lo llames así. Después pensaremos en un buen nombre.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero— A mí me gusta —Robin sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tan común en tu planeta es el nombre "Mostaza"?

—_Por Dios, pobre niño… _Eh, no mucho. ¿Podemos…pensar en eso después?

Starfire sonrió— Mejor. Aunque todavía tengo una tercera opción, que es…

—¡No lo digas! —No quería traumarse más. Starfire se había asustado— Después ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —sonrió la pelirroja—. Te quiero.

Robin la trajo más hacia él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos— Yo también te quiero, Star —Luego se agachó un poco y dio un pequeño beso a su vientre—. Lo mismo para ti.

La verdad es que si fuera una niña, quería llamarla como su difunta madre, Mary. Y si fuera un niño… con tal de que no fuera _Mostaza,_ estaba bien. Además, aún quedaban meses para decidir eso ¿no?

.

.

.

_**~Fin~**_

_._

_._

_._

**Extra:** _Ahora sí, voy a ser papá._

Chico Bestia no aguantaba la ansiedad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a morder sus uñas.

Starfire estaba a su lado, también bastante ansiosa, esperando fuera del baño con una sonrisa enorme. Tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo, y por fin era bastante notorio su abultado vientre.

La puerta se abrió, y salió Raven lentamente, tenía su capucha puesta— Es… positivo.

Los titanes más jóvenes abrieron los ojos enormes, y para sorpresa de la gótica, Starfire fue la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¡Amiga Raven, muchas felicidades! —La abrazó fuertemente mientras sonreía.

El verde bufó molesto. ¡Se suponía que él debía abrazar a Raven primero que nadie!

—Gra-gracias.

De repente la pelirroja la soltó rápidamente sin decir nada, y se tocó el vientre— Oh…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Chico Bestia empezando a asustarse— ¿Y-ya vas a tener al bebé?

Raven lo observó divertida— Sabías que los bebés nacen a los nueve meses ¿no?

—¡Pateó! ¡Pateó de nuevo! —Empezó a correr— ¡Robin, ha pateado de nuevo! ¡Mary pateó de nuevo! ¡Tenemos que apuntarlo! —Y sí, los resultados que recogieron hacía una semana indicaban que iba a ser una niña. La pelirroja y el líder ya no podían esperar más.

—¿Apuntarlo…?

—Starfire lleva la cuenta de cuántas veces patea su bebé, cada vez que lo hace coloca un palito en una hoja de papel.

—Vaya… —Pensó si Raven también se pondría así de obsesionada con el tiempo. Esperaba que sí. Luego recordó algo. Tomándola por sorpresa, abrazó a Raven, sacándole la capucha con un movimiento rápido.

—Oye…

—¡_Ahora sí, _voy a ser papá! Estoy tan feliz… —Se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos más, a Raven le pareció que Chico Bestia había soltado un par de lágrimas en su hombro. Incluso ella misma había luchado por contener unas cuantas, aún así una rebelde había resbalado por su mejilla. Aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, ella también se sentía muy feliz.

—Tengo hambre, iré por algo a la cocina ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo una vez que se habían separado del abrazo.

—¡No! —Gritó el verde, asustándola. Se puso de pie frente a ella — Las embarazadas no deben hacer ningún esfuerzo, y yo no dejaré que hagas el más mínimo.

—Pero solo quiero…

—Te prepararé lo que quieras —le dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.

—Pero… —suspiró resignado— Entonces te llevaré cargada a la cocina —continuó, agachándose para que ella se subiera a su espalda.

—No seas exagerado.

—¡Sube!

—¡No!

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por mí?

—Que no…

—¿Por el bebé? —Porfió el chico, pensando que a Raven no le quedaba más que aceptar.

—Vamos, Chico Bestia, yo puedo caminar sola, no hay ningún problema.

El aura del chico verde se volvió negra— Yo solo quiero _cuidarlos_, Raven.

—Sí, pero… —Vio la carita de perrito que —literalmente— puso su novio y…— E-está bien, p-pero sólo por esta vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es, Chico Bestia! —celebró al tiempo que Raven se acomodaba en su espalda, bastante resignada.

¿Acaso Chico Bestia se comportaría tan paranoico los siguientes ocho meses? Suspiró, tendría que lidiar con su embarazo y _con Chico Bestia_ por ochos largos meses más…. El chico verde le preocupaba más que su embarazo, de hecho.

Y, por el contrario, el mencionado chico sonrió feliz, tendría esos maravillosos meses que se venían para consentir a Raven de todas las formas posibles. Definitivamente, el embarazo era lo mejor.

.

.

.

**N.A.: **¡Aquí esta el último capítulo! Ya lo tenía terminado, y de hecho iba a ser hasta donde dice 'Fin', pero no quise dejar a Chico Bestia triste (Porque me iban a tirar piedras xD) así que decidí hacer ese pequeño extra al final :3 (Porque es muy corto como para hacer otro capi u.u) Espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con el fic, así como lo hice yo al escribirlo. Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, alertas y favoritos, alegraron mis días xD

Y eso, si es que la hay... ¡Hasta la próxima x3!


End file.
